


My breath you steal, I give to you

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always thought he was a good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My breath you steal, I give to you

 

Steve always thought he was a good kisser. He's never had any complaints, girl _or_ guy, that's for damn sure. Since he kissed Jeanie Graham in the 4th grade, or David Hower in 9th grade , and Catherine Rollins who is as close to a steady thing as Steve ever let himself have. Until Danny. Danny who took up all the empty space in Steve's life just by breathing, laughing , smiling, bitching, arguing, kissing.

This thing with Danny, the way Danny kisses Steve, completely undoes him. The places that Danny kisses him, out in the open for all the world to see or pushed up against the car in the dark, it makes no difference, it fucks him up , knocks his brain right off it's rails.

The way Danny invades his space and presses him up against the wall inside the front door, hot and sharp and desperate as if he cannot wait one more second to get his hands and mouth and skin all over Steve. Pushing into him with tongue and hands. Pushing the breath out of both of them until they are hot desperate and cannot even make it as far as the couch.

When they are sitting on the lanai sharing a beer and not saying anything and Danny will just lean over and brush his lips across whatever skin he can reach as if there is no part of Steve he wants to miss. Every square inch worthy of attention.

They cannot get through a movie or a game on TV  without Danny pressing in and kissing him breathless and laughing at whatever he sees in Steve's blissed out face. Pulling Steve down beside him on the couch sliding his tongue across his lips while Steve pretends to complain about the loss of what ever he was watching. They both know there is nothing Steve would rather do than stretch out kissing and being kissed by this confounding contrary man that he knows loves him though they rarely say it out loud. The feeling is there and the evidence of it lies in the fact that Danny can spend hours doing just this.

Steve will wake with a gasp suddenly thrust out of some old hell pushing himself up looking for the threat long past, into consciousness and the quiet dark room. “I'm here “ Danny will say reaching for him “ You're here” and pull him back down to the soft warm bed. He folds Steve into careful arms that hold him tight not tenderly, reminding him of where he is and what he has. Pressing kisses into Steve's shoulder and neck, nuzzling the back of his head until they both slip back into sleep.

  
The way Danny presses Steve into the bed, bellies and chests and knees and cocks flush together. Moving and grinding, hands stroking and still Danny kisses him. Hand wrapped around both their cocks thrusting together and Danny's hot slick tongue thrusting in time. Danny's kisses stealing the desperate sounds out of Steve's throat, a groan wrapped in a cry as he comes. And still Danny kisses him thrusting to his own orgasm, his desperation almost enough to get Steve off again. When they are done and neither can breath or think yet, Steve rolls in close and kisses Danny's temple.


End file.
